


Tex

by LilBakedLilBroken



Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakedLilBroken/pseuds/LilBakedLilBroken
Summary: Barely considered part of the fandom, more my fantasy with a fleandom princess as a character
Comments: 2





	Tex

To be decided and will be updated as I feel like it. Yes I start lots of stuff without finishing other stuff first. And I did change my user name, bc I felt like it.


End file.
